The present disclosure relates to conveyor devices and image forming apparatuses.
Typical image forming apparatuses are known to use water-based ink to form an image on paper (sheet). When an image is formed on a sheet of paper with water-based ink, the side of the sheet on which the image is formed expands. Thus, the sheet curls to form a convex curl with the image-formed side facing outward. For example, paper curl occurs when cellulose fibers, which are the main component of paper, are swelled with water-based ink.
Consequently, when an image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet and conveys the sheet back to a position immediately under a recording head of the image forming apparatus, edges of the sheet are curled up toward the recording head. As a result, the sheet may contact with the recoding head. Contact between the recording head and a sheet may cause staining of the sheet. Contact between the recording head and a sheet may also cause paper jam in the image forming apparatus. One measure to prevent a sheet from contacting the recording head is to reverse the curl in the sheet in the opposite to suppress the edges from being curled up toward the recording head.